mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Equestria Noir
Equestria Noir is a series of stories written by Fimfiction.net user Jacoboby1. The series follows Preventus "Private" Phelps Eye, a unicorn who's a private investigator who deals with the darker side of Equestria. The series takes place within a significantly altered continuity from the events in the show. While the whole of season's one and two remain canon, the series expands upon the show's mythology immensely, adding original characters, fleshing out established and background character's personalities and backstories, and even working post-Season Two events from the show's canon into this alternate continuity. As of June 2014, the series has finished its first season, encompassing 25 cases and 21 short side stories. Thus far, Season 2 has completed 12 cases and 8 side stories. Stories Season 1 Case 1: The Big MacIntosh Case A murder in small town Ponyville, a family divided, and a secret going back to Ponyville's early days. Detective Private Eye has the skills, the knowledge, and the cunning to solve the case. Accompanied by Twilight Sparkle the two hope to solve the mystery and put a stop to a plot against the town. But will Private be able to outrun his past or will it catch him in the end? A Murder Mystery starring the cast from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic with flavors of Noir and Castle. If you love a good old fashioned mystery, complex characters, romance and even a little humor you will love this story. So sit back and enter the darker side of the pony universe. Case 2: Death's Front Door A lost filly, an unrequited love, a plot for revenge, all elements laced in Private Eye's latest case. A simple kidnapping turns quickly into a quest to uncover a conspiracy against Ponyville's most beautiful mare. Private is determined to solve this case and bring the young filly home. But his partner might be just as determined in a much more personal endeavor. Case 3: Brothers in Blood The third case in the continuing saga of Private Eye. This time a pony close to Twilight is caught red handed for murder. What are his reasons? Did he really do it? As the evidence stacks up against ShiningArmor the tensions between Private and Twilight start to reach a dangerous level. Can Private keep his friend in check or will Twilight take matters into her own hoofs? Case 4: Skies of Cloudsdale A mysterious letter from Princess Celestia prompts a broken Private Eye to venture to Cloudsdale. While there Private gets caught up in a conspiracy involving mobsters, a lost friendship, and a love put in grave danger. With the help of a newfound ally Rainbow Dash, Private hopes to solve this case...but can he do it without Twilight at his side? : Side Story: A Private Conversation : Distraught over the events of "Brother's in Blood" Twilight is in a state of hopeless depression. But for some reason she can't blame Private for his actions. Why is that? Rarity hopes to find out. Case 5: Bonds of Madness A young filly is found dead at the bottom of a well. The only witness to this crime? Young miss Dinky Doo child of Ditzy Doo. Private takes it upon himself to protect the young filly from harm and when the death is revealed to be a murder...Private is back on the case. With the help of his new-found allys Private hopes to get to the bottom of this. But as the case goes on and the stakes get higher...Private will have to make a decision as to whether or not solving a case is worth sacrificing a life. Case 6: Music of the Night A visit to Trottingham quickly turns deadly when a murder occurs during the opening performance of Private's friend Moongale. Everypony is willing to blame the mysterious phantom for the murder but Private is otherwised convinced. With the help of Twilight, Rarity and Fancypants Private hopes to solve the mystery of the Phantom. : Side Story: Brother of Mine : Ten years before Private arrived at Ponyville he was facing a much tougher challenge. That was what to do about his newborn baby brother Tailspin. Crippled and helpless Private has to decide what to do with him. The obstacles are many, but will Private's love for his brother prevail? Case 7: Into the West The town of Appaloosa is under some tough times. The buffalo have stopped coming, bandits harrass the good ponies of the town, and the town deputy has mysteriously gone missing. Private is called to the settlement in order to solve the case with the help of an old friend. But the desert has claimed many a pony before Private, will he be able to face the challenges ahead? Or become a victim himself? : Side Story: Bella Notte : Shortly after the last case in Appaloosa, Private and Twilight go on a date in Manehattan. Their new found love is young though...anything could ruin it if they aren't careful. Twilight wants to know why a stallion like Private would fall for a mare like her. What she finds out might not be what she expected. Case 8: Scoots and Murders A family rivalry, a young filly taken from her home, a war going on behind the scenes of canterlot's nobility. All of these are tied into the recent attempted kidnapping of Scootaloo. Who would kidnap the young pegasus? Where are her real parents? Who killed the kidnapper? Why? All these questions Private Eye will have to answer. But in a world where lies and death are as common as air can Private survive? : Side Story: Irenius : Shortly after seeing his son again Irenius Eye looks back on the life he had. The mistakes that were made...the love that was found...what was lost...Can Irenius bring himself to ask for forgiveness from his son after all the old stallion had done? Case 9: Murder She Spelled Celestia's School of Gifted Unicorns has suffered the loss of a teacher and it's up to Private to find out why. Under the guise of a learning environment fester dark secrets that go back years. Twilight is with Private on this case but something is on her mind. As if that wasn't bad enough a boastful pony named Trixie has shown up to "help" solve the case. But what secrets does the unicorn show off hide? : Side Story: Young Love : Tailspin has been pining for Scootaloo for a while now. Now he hopes to ask her to the dance coming this fall. Will Scootaloo receive his heartfelt note or will outside forces drive the budding romance to ruin? Case 10: Pinkie Party Private's birthday party quickly turns into a investigation as Pinkie wakes up with a dead body next to her. Who is this pony? Did Pinkie kill her? Who is this mysterious Time Turner? Who's the strange unicorn that's following Pinkie Pie around? Private is going to need all the help he can get to solve this case. Even outside help...very outside help. : Side Story: Raiden Rainbow : Raiden Bolt has been dating Rainbow for a short time. But eventually somepony is going to find out that the celebrity is dating the flyer. When Raiden lets the relationship slip on tv Rainbow has to deal with the baggage that comes with dating a celebrity. Will Raiden be able to keep Rainbow when the pressure gets to her? Case 11: Picture Perfect Beauty really is only skin deep in the world of fashion. One of Photo Finish's models goes missing. It's up to Private to find her and bring her home. But many obstacles are in Private's path, cunning deals, blackmail, and even a broken heart are all present here. Rarity is at Private's side in the hopes of solving this case...but something seems to be plauguing the Fashionata's mind...will Private be able to solve the case and find out the truth before somepony gets caught in this conspiracy? : Side Story: Longing : Taking place during "Picture Perfect" Twilight finds herself missing Private more then anything. Her mentor, Princess Celestia speaks comfort to her student...but not without venturing into memories of a past long gone... Very little is known of the past of Equestria's monarch...today we find out one very large piece of it... Case 12: The Vinyl Scratch! The Vinyl Scratch is a radio show known for providing entertainment to the masses. It's not however known to be a murder scene. A technician with a mysterious past is hung from the radio tower and Private is going to find out why. The mysterious Octavia joins him in this venture along with her co-host Vinyl Scratch herself. Private also learns that this isn't the first death in this manner. A secret reaching back decades will present itself as the danger rises. Private will need all his wit and instinct to solve this age old mystery, but can his new ally Octavia be trusted? Who is this mysterious cello player? : Side Story: That's Amore : Potso has arrived at Ponyville at last and is ready to show Ponyville good times and good pizza. But will Potso's grand opening be ruined by the arrival of a dark and evil and extremely hungry foe? Potso will need all his charm ward of this creature of evil, will the power of his accordion be enough to stop her? Case 13: Blue Moon During preparations for Nightmare Night a royal guard is found dead. The cause? Massive and sudden blood loss, is this really the work of a Vampony? Or something far worse? The murderer appears to be connected somehow with an ancient cult that worshipped Nightmare Moon. Who better for Detective Private Eye to seek then the Princess of the Night herself: Princess Luna. But she seems to know Private from somewhere else...or at least somepony who looks like him... Filies and Colts of every age, wouldn't you like to read something strange? Come with me and see a sight, this tale told on Nightmare Night... : Side Story: Big Sister Best Friends Forever : After recieving a letter from his childhood friend Moongale, Private recalls moments of his past with the singing mare. Follow Private's journey down memory lane from the happy beginnings to the tragic ends. So long as we keep the memories of the ones we love, they are never truly gone Case 14: A Glimmer of Hope A camping trip in White Tail Woods quickly turns deadly when Cheerilee's class is kidnapped. Desperate, Cherilee calls Private for aid in this endeavor. Accompanied by Twilight, Big Mac, and Fluttershy, Private ventures into the woods and finds a mysterious mansion. It quickly becomes apparent that Private and the group are not welcome in the den of a madmare. Meanwhile, Tailspin has to convince the class to work together to escape this evil place. But will the differences between the kids drive them apart before Private can save them? Just who is behind this evil...? Case 15: Give Unto Discord A lot of strange things are happening all over Equestria. Bodies are being stolen by a mysterious doctor who was also the one who worked on Private's mom. Upon capture he reveals that Sparrowheart's death was no tragic accident. Private's personal demons start to come out as this case appears to be connected to the Vice case that caused Private to leave in the first place. Will Private be able to save himself and Manehatten from a dark and evil threat? Or will he give in to the growing anger inside of him? Is Irenius really as innocent as he claims to be? : Side Story: Interlude : Private is invited to attend a lunch with Princess Celestia herself. Will the detective be able to handle himself in front of the Princess of Equestria? Also, just what is Celestia keeping from him exactly? Meanwhile Irenius is starting to get a taste of life in Ponyville. Both parties may get just a little bit more then they bargained for. Case 16: Among Alicorns Private and Twilight are called to help out with a summit meeting between Princess Celestia and the monarchs of three other kingdoms. During the preparations a mysterious alicorn named Voidera returns after being sealed away for fifteen hundred years. Who is he? What does he want with Celestia? Why is it that the Prince of the Fire Kingdom has been found dead in his own room? Apparently killed by the very magic that Voidera wields? : Side Story: The Giver : Tailspin's class has to stay at school due to the heavy blizzard hitting Ponyville. Stuck inside as the snow piles up outside Tailspin decides to pass the time by telling the story of why we give gifts on Hearth's Warming. What follows is a tale of how even the simplest of gifts can change the lives of those around us. For sometimes even the greatest presents cannot be wrapped. : Side Story: Bright Eyes : In celebration of Ponyville's seventy fifth anniversary a talent showcase is shown. Raiden, ever the competitive one, decides to enter to show off his skills. Unfortunately, because of his celebrity status Raiden can't compete to win. Not one to back down Raiden decides to train another to prove he could win through somepony else. But of all the talent in small town Ponyville, Raiden's eyes fall on Ditzy Doo aka Derpy. Just what is Raiden hoping to do with the young pegasus? Case 17: Marked Private travels to Manehatten once again to answer the call of his Uncle Lazarus. An ancient family heirloom has been stolen by a mysterious thief. Joining Private this time is his cousin Cross. The young colt idolizes the detective and wants to tag along on this case. But Cross seems to be hiding something that Private can't put his hoof on. That isn't the only thing that's being hidden. For the heirloom appears to be connected to a local community of Zebra that have moved in the last few months. That and a new zebra detective by the name of Seeker is also looking for the heirloom for his own personal reasons. Can Private find the heirloom before something terrible happens? Just how much is this side of Private's family hiding? : Side Story: Apprentice : After coming home from their camping trip Sweetie Belle finds a new inhabitant in her sister's shop. Young Cross Eye has taken on apprenticeship to the fashionista and Sweetie Belle is not happy about it. But as time goes on the pair start to get closer. Will either party have the courage to admit their newfound feelings? Meanwhile Rarity is facing her own dilemma with Spike. What will be her ultimate decision with the young dragon who's grown attached to her? Case 18: Back to the Present A mysterious singularity storm hits the Tardis with Private and the Doctor inside it. The storm sends Private to the distant past where Twilight's parents are in high school. Private accidentaly changes history by saving Night Light from getting hit by a carriage. Private will have to convince Night Light to overcome his fears and fall in love with Twilight Velvet before history is changed forever. As if that wasn't enough, The Doctor is convinced that the storm wasn't natural...somepony very close to the Doctor knew that he would be in the Tardis at that point...but just how close to the Doctor are we talking about here? : Side Story: One of Us Tyran has been taken in by the Apple Family and is trying his best to be useful to his new family. Forces are set against the farming family however. Tyran is going to need to find the courage inside him in order to protect his newfound family. Will he succeed, or will the farm be destroyed by the actions of a desperate mare? Family is hardly ever about blood, it's about what you are willing to do for those you care about, no matter the cost. Side Story: Come Dance With Me Tailspin has been trying desperatly to dance with his beloved Scootaloo. Sadly, being a pegasus who can't fly or walk has proved a challenge for him. But Tailspin may have found a way to dance with his love. Will he suceed? Or will an outside force destroy his dreams? Love Never Fails... Case 19: Womb of the Ocean The body of a young bride is found hung over the side of the S.S. Water Glide. Private and Twilight are sent to investigate her death right when she was announced to be engaged to a young prince. Things are hardly as they seem when a pony from Private's past makes her appearance. While investigating Private falls overboard in a terrible storm and is saved by a forgotten race of ponies, dubbed Seaponies. The lost tribe is in search of one of their own who left them. The twist? She left because she fell in love with the very same prince who's bride was murdered. Was she responsible? Or are there darker forces at work here? : Side Story: Who Am I? : Swarm the Changeling has lived among the ponies of Ponyville for several months. Pinkie Pie, his beloved, throws a party in honor of the event. But when figures from both of their pasts coem forth, will Swarm stay in Ponyville? Will he fall prey to the words of his former master? Will he be able to keep the love he holds for Pinkie Pie? Or the love that she holds for him? Case 20: Red Snow Fall While Twilight and her friends venture to the Crystal Empire, Private is tasked by Voidera to investigate a nearby nation of Snowponies. These ponies have closed their borders for many years, and only recently has the truth been discovered. The land is ruled by a cruel dictator who seeks to "Level the playing field with the races". Private teams up with several of his friends in order to find a way to bring peace to the land. What starts as simple reconnaissance quickly turns into a fight for the very fate of the land. Private and his team must find the lost heir to the throne before the revolution gets out of hoof. But does this heir want to be found? And will peace truly be gained from her victory? : Side Story: Tales of the Violet Rose : The Violet Rose is a small bar in Ponyville where many ponies come to face their troubles. Whether it's seeing an ex, uncovering a conspiracy, or dealing with old troubles, the doors are always open. So sit back, have a drink, and enjoy some tales from this haven away from the world. Case 21: Blood is Thicker Than Wine Grapevine Hills Vineyard and Winery is one of the greatest vineyards in all of Equestria. However, it has recently become the site of three murders, all apparently happened at the same time. The current detective on the case believes the owner Sour Grapes to be responsible for their deaths. But Private Eye has his suspicions about the whole case. What follows is conspiracy, cover ups, a secret the owner is keeping from her fellow workers, and a feud that goes back to before Private was even born. Private will need all the help he can get to solve this case. Luckily, Sour Grapes is quick to provide. : Side Story: Broken : Rumble's friend Genova is dying. Genova is a filly artificially made into an Alicorn. But not being a natural born Alicorn is causing the filly to be practically falling to pieces. As Celestia does everything in her power to aid the filly Rumble recalls the events of three months previous. How he met Genny, how he became her friend...and ultimately, how she ended up in the hospital in the first place. True Friendship has no eyes, or ears, true friendship stands despite all adversity. No matter how broken the individual...there is always a friend out there to mend them. Case 22: Heart of the Dragon A fire breaks out in Sweet Apple Acres, mysteriously created out of nowhere. Private and Twilight investigate only to find out that two mysterious dragons have taken roost near Ponyville. They claim to be Spike's long lost parents. As Private and Twilight investigate the real cause of the fire they'll have to face the fact that Spike may want to leave them. Spike is torn, while he grew to love Ponyville, his parents showed him equal love. As the town grows suspicious of Spike he'll have to make a choice. Either leave with parents of his own kind, or stay with the ones who raised him. : Side Story: Right Beside You : Twilight is tasked by Private to look after Tailspin. As Private takes Spike to return Peewee to his parents, Twilight tries to prove to herself she can handle Tailspin. Will she be able to handle the responsibility? Will Tailspin learn to bond with his brother's love? Will Twlight be sent back to Magic Kindergaten? Twi! Quit writing these descriptions and quit being paranoid! Anyways, enjoy this small tale in the universe of Equestria Noir. True family is forged from the bonds we share. : Side Story: My Little Princess : While the Crystal Empire works hard to get everything ready for the Equestria Games, Private finds himself in a strangely familiar world. Before he can ponder just how connected to the strange land he volunteers to look after Princess Skyla when her foalsitter contracts the flu. Will Private be able to handle looking after the young alicorn? Just how connected is Private to the empire? Case 23: Mad Doctor Something strange is going on in Hoof Creek. A mysteriously deserted town has played host to a mental hospital. Private goes to investigate after Screw Loose mysteriously got sent there. What he finds is a mad house of horrors the likes of which he's never faced before. But he's not alone, The Doctor and Derpy have come after the Tardis mysteriously was forced to land there. Trapped in the insane asylum, the trio will be forced to use their wits if they ever hope to survive. But who is behind this mad house? And what do they want with Private and the Doctor? Case 24: Eternity's Cry Following the events of Magical Mystery Cure, Private sees his beloved become an alicorn before his very eyes. Private however is against Twilight becoming a princess. Twilight is determined to see it through to become what Equestria needs. A fight ensues threatening to tear the pair apart forever. During the ceremony, a mysterious spell is cast on Twilight, causing the alicorn to fall into a deep slumber. Private confronts the very familiar saboteur, but a mysterious portal sends Private years into the future. There, Twilight is now the sole Princess of Equestria, but she is no longer the benevolent seeker of knowledge that Private remembers her by. Instead she is now a cruel Princess ruling the land with an iron hoof. The worst part? She doesn't remember her friends or Private at all. Private is determined to return to his own time, and stop Twilight from conducting the ceremony in the first place. But will he be able to escape from the empire that Twilight has forged? Case 25: Endgame Lunard, King of the Night and father to Celestia, has returned. He's set his sights on wiping every "Mongrel" from the face of the earth. Private Eye and his friends find themselves in their toughest battle yet. Will the Elements of Harmony be enough to stop this threat? Or will Lunard's mysterious power and army be enough to end all of Equestria as they know it? : Side Story: I Do : The whole of Ponyville is eagerly awaiting the wedding of the year. After overcoming much hardship and fighting numerous battles Private and Twilight finally set to bring themselves together in holy matrimony. As the wedding comes ever closer both ponies begin to examine themselves. Will either of them have the courage to say the words that will bind them forever? I Do. Season 2 Case 1: Murder at the Gala Private and Twilight return from their honeymoon and are invited to attend The Grand Galloping Gala. As their first public appearance as husband and wife the pair face the challenge of proving themselves to the nobility of Canterlot. Just as things start to go well a butler of a high standing noble is murdered in a locked room. What follows is a tale of lies, lust, and the darkness that lies in those high above. Case 2: Dance of Death Popular dance instructor Tappy Hoof is found unconscious in Ponyville's park. Covered in blood and confused over what happened last night, she calls out to her friend Cheerilee for aid. The teacher turns to Ponyville's star detective to solve the mystery. As the mystery unfolds Private becomes faced with a dark choice. Is it worth stopping a criminal, if one's reputation would be destroyed in the process forever? : Side Story: Mine : Miss Cheerilee's latest assignment finds her class trying to understand one another by spending time together. Tailspin, unfortunately, gets assigned to work with the spoiled Diamond Tiara. Diamond is just as reluctant to work with Tailspin as he is with her. But as time goes on, they both may find out more about each other. For better or worse... Case 3: Touchdown Falldown The Manehatten Maulers Star Hoofball player Marty Ball mysteriously threw one of the most important games of the season against the Canterlot Alicorns. Hours later, he's found dead in his locker room. Private comes to investigate but soon finds trouble in a new foe, the new Chief of Police Gunry Insight, who's determined to make sure Private stays out of cases. Secret deals, cutthroat coaches, and a lost child all dot this case. Just how far is one willing to go to get what they want? : Side Story: Puppy Love : Luca is a wolf without a pack. He's been living in the Everfree Forest for months now. Private Eye has been caring for him and Luca feels he's found a home. With home comes a newfound friend, Winona. The lovable Border Collie starts showing feelings for Luca, and it isn't long before they are returned. But when they are caught during a moment of bliss, will a wolf and a dog be able to find true love? Case 4: Lightning's Wrath The Wonderbolt Academy is home to many a cadet seeking to enter the prestigious flying team. What it's not usually home to, is a dead body that appears to be struck by lightning. But it gets stranger from there, as a mysterious sword cut is on the body as well. It's up to Private once again to investigate teaming up with Rainbow Dash. But Rainbow's rival Lightning Dust has an interesting thing to say. The murderer, bore a striking resemblance to Raiden Bolt... Case 5: Shadowhoof All was peaceful in Ponyville. Private's friend Big Macintosh was going to marry the love of his life Fluttershy. But right after the couple make it official, a mysterious pony interupts the ceremony. Private fails to save his friends from the hoof of this evil pony. Now Private is forced to play the game of Shadowhoof. If he doesn't solve five mysteries before time runs out, Private will lose his friends. Just who is Shadowhoof? What does he want with Private? Above all, will Private be able to stop him? Case 6: Mirror Mirror Private accompanies Twilight to the Royal Summit at the Crystal Empire. While there he tries to support Twilight as she continues to adjust to her new lifestyle as a Princess. But in the middle of the night a mysterious mare stole Twilight's Crown. Twilight chases the thief through a strange mirror. Private is told that she will return soon, but two days have past and Twilight has yet to pass back through. Private decides he's not about to let Twilight face a strange new world alone. Upon entering the mirror himself, he discovers a very different, yet familiar world beyond the mirror. A human high school. : Side Story: From Sunset Till Dawn : It's amazing how one event can change everything. But it's also amazing how one's life choices come back to effect them. I know you have no reason to hear my story. You all saw how it ends, and probably can guess how it began. But, if Celestia does come after me, I want somepony to know the middle. I want somepony to know the full story. I want somepony to know that my fall was nothing short of a dive.... Case 7: Song of Ran'sea Spike is reunited with his long lost sister Ran'sea. The elegant dragon brings her brother, Twilight, Private and Rarity to her home among the dragon clans. While there, Spike meets his extended family, deals with the fact he was raised by ponies, and now faces a dragon right of passage. This ceremony will allow Spike's body to grow naturally, without being consumed by greed. During the ceremony however, Spike is nearly killed thanks to an assassination attempt. Private must find out who is responsible for the attack, but can a pony earn the respect of dragons? Just what are the dragons keeping about Spike's parents? : Side Story: Old Photograph : Old Photos can stir up memories in even the oldest beings. This is the case with Private's father Irenius after bringing some old items to Tailspin. An old photo leads Irenius to tell the tale of how he and Sparrow met, how fate had brought these two ponies of vastly different circumstances together all thanks to one song. Case 8: Hammer of Thunder Private is called to aid King Thor when a pair of his guards are murdered and a mysterious package seems to be at the center of it all. Thor's brother and popular lord Baldur is being threatened by this conspiracy, can Private solve it before the young prince sees the end of his immortal life? To make matters worse, an old foe of Thor's seems to be pulling the strings from behind the curtains, giving Private his greatest challenge yet. : Side Story: Under Starlight : Luna wants some time alone. A chance to head off and think, with nopony around. But she being a Princess, it's thought that she always needs a guard about. Celestia however disagrees. An argument over trust ensues and Luna takes off in a huff. Can Private stop Luna from falling again? And just what is truly on the Princess of the Night's mind? Case 9: The Princess and I The Royal Princess Summit is under way and the inhabitants couldn't be more stressed. The unexpected arrival of a long time rival of Celestia causes problems almost immediately. Twilight tries to make peace between the two but it becomes clear that something sinister is ahoof. It all becomes clear when the student of said rival mysteriously disapears and Twilight as well. When Twilight shows up first under suspicious circumstances, can Private and friends prove her innocence? Or will Twilight have to give up her title prematurely? Case 10: Forest of Death The Everfree Forest has invaded. Ponyville is in disarray and Celestia and Luna have disappeared. While Twilight and the others scramble to find the cause of it, Private is caught in the middle of the invasion. When an old enemy returns, can Private Eye defeat him this time? All while this is going on the Everfree is hiding a dark secret from the past. It's up to Private to uncover it. But, should some secrets remain unfound? : Side Story: Eternal Blueblood : It has been several months since Blueblood's father was arrested. Now, Blueblood has to deal with his broken family, trying to pick up the pieces. Now, Blueblood hopes to start on the path to make amends for what trouble he caused. It won't be easy...but one can always...hope. Case 11: On a Cross and Bullet A mysterious killer known as the Black Widow has been targeting husbands who abuse their wives. Seen as a hero by some and a horrible criminal by others, the Black Widow's most recent killing has caused a lot of stir in Ponyville. While investigating Private and Twilight get into an argument over the situation. To solve this, Cadence casts a spell on the pair of them that suddenly transforms them into Dusk Shine and Pruena Oculia. While learning how the other gender lives the pair have to get used to their new bodies before the Black Widow claims her next victim. : Side Story: Gennyration : Genny has been staying with Fluttershy for the past few monthes. She's led a happy life so far with her friends and family. But will one truth shatter her image of herself and her newfound family? Case 12: Big Top Fall When an accident takes the life of acrobat Spindle Wire, Private is once again called to investigate. But when he arrives at the circus, he's met by Trixie. Turns out, this circus holds a lot of personal memories for her. The pair arrive and find that the circus is a lot darker than the bright lights would have you believe. Especially when Trixie vanishes mysteriously and a note is found: "If you want her to live, Kill the Ringmaster" : Side Story: Tea Time : Sometimes, you just need to settle down and get away from it all. To enjoy life and spend it with your friends and family. Cadence, Shining Armor, Celestia, Twilight Velvet and Night Light, all come to enjoy each other's company on a warm day. Tea, stories, and all sorts of crazy conversations follow... Case 13: Enter Nightmare (In progress) Something strange is going on in Ponyville. The other elements of harmony have all fallen into a deep slumber, trapped in Nightmares without end. Private and Twilight seek Luna to aid them, but find that she too is trapped in a Nightmare. Locked in a dark slumber. It's up to Private and Twilight to seek out the Bat Pony king Tenebros, an old flame of Luna, who is the only other pony with the knowledge to enter the dream realm. But just what dark secrets lie in the dreams and nightmares of their friends, just waiting for more victims to come to play? Category:Fan fiction